helloprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Morning Musume (Diskographie)
Morning Musume hat seit 1997 * 15 Studio-Alben * 8 Kompilationen * 1 Cover-Album * 68 Single's * 96 Musikvideos * und 28 Video-Alben herausgebracht. Bis zu seinem Rücktritt als Produzent 2014 wurden fast alle Songs von Sharam Qs Sänger Tsunku komponiert und geschrieben. Über die Jahre wurden verschiedene Musikrichtungen ausprobiert, von Disco-Musik, Funk und Jazz über Hip Hop und Rock bis Enka und zurzeit vorwiegend EDM (Electronic Dance Music; Elektronische Tanzmusik). Seit 2007 werden ihre CDs unter dem Label Forward Music auch in Taiwan mit chinesischen Untertiteln veröffentlicht. Viele, wenn auch nicht alle Lieder kann man in Deutschland im iTunes Music Store kaufen. Alben #8.7.1998 First Time #28.7.1999 Second Morning #23.3.2000 3rd -LOVE Paradise- #27.3.2002 4th "Ikimasshoi!" #26.3.2003 No.5 #8.12.2004 Ai no Dai 6kan #15.2.2006 Rainbow 7 #21.3.2007 SEXY 8 BEAT #18.3.2009 Platinum 9 DISC #17.3.2010 10 MY ME #1.12.2010 Fantasy! Juuichi #12.10.2011 12, Smart #12.8.2012 13 Colorful Character #29.10.2014 14shou ~The message~ #06.12.2017 ⑮ Thank you, too ;Cover-Alben #28.11.2008 COVER YOU ;Mini Alben #13.12.2006 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! #07.02.2018 Hatachi no Morning Musume (Morning Musume 20th) ;Best-of Alben #31.1.2001 Best! Morning Musume 1 (ベスト! モーニング娘。1) #31.3.2004 Best! Morning Musume 2 (ベスト! モーニング娘。2) #15.12.2004 Morning Musume Early Single Box (モーニング娘。EARLY SINGLE BOX) #24.10.2007 Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ (モーニング娘。ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~) #7.10.2009 Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection #2.6.2010 Morning Musume Best of Singles Japan Expo Limited Edition #25.9.2013 The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ #12.3.2014 Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 #5.10.2014 One・Two・Three to Zero (bei ihrem New York Konzert verkauft) #20.03.2019 Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary ;Weitere Alben *30.9.1998 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ OST *5.7.2000 Pinch Runner Original Soundtrack *1.8.2001 Morning Musume no Musical "LOVE Century -Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai-" *10.7.2002 Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection *17.7.2002 Morning Musume no Musical "Morning Town" *14.2.2003 Koinu Dan no Monogatari Original Soundtrack *2.7.2002 Morning Musume Shuen Musical "Edokko Chushingura" *26.7.2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical Song Selection *6.8.2014 Engeki Joshibu Musical LILIUM Lilum Shoujo Junketsu Kageki Original Soundtrack (mit S/mileage) *15.7.2015 Engeki Joshibu Musical "TRIANGLE" Original Soundtrack *13.07.2016 Engeki Joshibu "Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa" Original Soundtrack *12.07.2017 Engeki Joshibu "Pharaoh no Haka" Original Soundtrack *11.07.2018 Engeki Joshibu "Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~" Original Soundtrack Andere Alben * 10.07.2002 Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection Singles * 0. 3.11.1997 Ai no Tane (Demo) * 1. 28.1.1998 Morning Coffee * 2. 27.5.1998 Summer Night Town * 3. 9.9.1998 Daite HOLD ON ME! * 4. 10.2.1999 Memory Seishun no Hikari * 5. 12.5.1999 Manatsu no Kousen * 6. 14.7.1999 Furusato * 7. 9.9.1999 LOVE Machine * 8. 26.1.2000 Koi no Dance Site * 9. 17.5.2000 Happy Summer Wedding * 10. 6.9.2000 I WISH * 11. 13.12.2000 Ren'ai Revolution 21 * 12. 25.7.2001 The☆Peace! * 13. 13.10.2001 Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ * 14. 20.2.2002 Souda! We're ALIVE * 15. 24.7.2002 Do it! Now * 16. 30.10.2002 Koko ni Iruzee! * 17. 19.2.2003 Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima * 18. 23.4.2003 AS FOR ONE DAY * 19. 30.7.2003 Shabondama * 20. 6.11.2003 Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * 21. 21.1.2004 Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * 22. 12.5.2004 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * 23. 22.7.2004 Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * 24. 3.11.2004 Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * 25. 19.1.2005 THE Manpower!! * 26. 27.4.2005 Osaka Koi no Uta * 27. 27.7.2005 Iroppoi Jirettai * 28. 9.11.2005 Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * 29. 15.3.2006 SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * 30. 21.6.2006 Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan * 31. 8.11.2006 Aruiteru * 32. 14.2.2007 Egao YES Nude * 33. 25.4.2007 Kanashimi Twilight * 34. 25.7.2007 Onna ni Sachi Are * 35. 21.11.2007 Mikan * 36. 16.4.2008 Resonant Blue * 37. 24.9.2008 Pepper Keibu * 38. 18.2.2009 Naichau Kamo * 39. 13.5.2009 Shouganai Yume Oibito * 40. 12.8.2009 Nanchatte Ren'ai * 41. 28.10.2009 Kimagure Princess * 42. 10.2.2010 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai * 43. 9.6.2010 Seishun Collection * 44. 17.11.2010 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game * 45. 6.4.2011 Maji Desu ka Ska! * 46. 15.6.2011 Only you * 47. 14.9.2011 Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! * 48. 25.1.2012 Pyocopyoco Ultra * 49. 11.4.2012 Ren'ai Hunter * 50. 4.7.2012 One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show * 51. 10.10.2012 Wakuteka Take a chance * 52. 23.1.2013 Help me!! * 53. 17.4.2013 Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai * 54. 28.8.2013 Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan * 55. 29.1.2014 Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? * 56. 16.4.2014 Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 * 57. 15.10.2014 TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin * 58. 15.4.2014 Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara * 59. 19.8.2015 Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki * 60. 29.12.2015 Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only * 61. 11.5.2016 Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi * 62. 23.11.2016 Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai * 63. 08.03.2017 BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy * 64. 04.10.2017 Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! * 65. 13.06.2018 Are you Happy? / A gonna * 66. 24.10.2018 Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara * 67. 12.06.2019 Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night * 68. 22.01.2020 KOKORO&KARADA / LOVEpedia / Ningen Kankei No way way ;Digitale Singles * 30.11.2017 Gosenfu no Tasuki * 28.01.2018 Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite ;Kollaborationen * 29.1.2003 Ganbacchae!/HEY! Mirai (Morning Musume, Hello! Project Kids, und Goto Maki) (Single V) * 1.12.2004 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (H.P. All Stars) * 22.6.2011 Ai wa Katsu (愛は勝つ) (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) * 16.11.2011 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) * 26.09.2018 YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki (Hello Pro All Stars) ;Weitere Singles * 15.9.2003 Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi) * 15.9.2003 Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) * 25.2.2004 Sakura Mankai (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi) * 25.2.2004 Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) * 24.1.2007 Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) * 8.8.2007 Itoshiki Tomo e (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) * 27.10.2010 Appare! Kaiten Zushi (Muten Musume) * 1.12.2010 Ramen Revolution 2010 Long Type (Digital Single) * 3.11.2017 Ai no Tane (20th Anniversary Ver.) (Morning Musume 20th) (digital single) * 28.01.2018 Morning Coffee (20th Anniversary Ver.) (Morning Musume 20th) (digital single) Kompilationen *26.4.2000 Hello! Project - Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ (プッチベスト～黄青あか～) (#8 LOVE Machine (analog remix), #9 Koi no Dance Site (PANDART SASANOOOHA Remix)) *19.12.2001 Hello! Project - Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~ (プッチベスト2～三・7・10～) (#8 Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Chou Chou Chou cool remix)) *30.10.2002 Hello! Project - CLUB Hello! TRANCE REMIX (#1 The☆Peace! (TRANCE REMIX), #5 DANCE suru no da! (TRANCE REMIX), #7 Furusato (TRANCE REMIX), #8 Ikimasshoi! (TRANCE REMIX), #10 LOVE Machine (TRANCE REMIX), #11 Ren'ai Revolution 21 (TRANCE REMIX), #13 Daite HOLD ON ME! (TRANCE REMIX), #14 Do it! Now (TRANCE REMIX)) *18.12.2002 Hello! Project - Petit Best 3 (プッチベスト3) (#4 Do it! Now (CRAZY SODA REMIX)) *17.12.2003 Hello! Project - Petit Best 4 (プッチベスト4) (#17 Shabondama (asia mix)) *22.12.2004 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (プッチベスト5) (#2 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Let's Have a Dance Remix)) *21.12.5 Hello! Project - Petit Best 6 (プッチベスト6) (#2 Iroppoi Jirettai, #15 Chokkan ~Toki to Shite Koi wa~ (LIVE Ver.), #16 HELP!! ~Ecomoni no Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda.~ 2005 - Ecomoni & Morning Musume) *20.12.2006 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (プッチベスト7) (#1 Morning Musume Mega Mix 30 (Radio Edit), #17 Ready Go! - Morning Musume, DEF.DIVA, Berryz Kobo) *12.12.2007 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (プッチベスト8) (#2 Kanashimi Twilight) *10.12.2008 Hello! Project - Petit Best 9 (プッチベスト9) (#1 Resonant Blue) *2.12.2009 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#1 Shouganai Yume Oibito) *23.12.2009 Various - TOHOKU RAKUTEN GOLDEN EAGLES 5TH ANNIVERSARY "SONGS of RAKUTEN EAGLES" (#2 THE Manpower!!!) *15.12.2010 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト11) (#1 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai, #11 Ramen Revolution 2010 Long Type) *21.12.2011 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト12) (#1 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Mobekimasu, #3 Maji Desu ka Ska!, #4 Only you, #5 Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Takahashi Ai) *5.12.2012 Hello! Project - Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト13) (#1 Ren'ai Hunter, #2 One•Two•Three, #14 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Niigaki Risa, #16 The Matenrou Show (TYPE 0)) *11.12.2013 Hello! Project - Petit Best 14 (プッチベスト14) (#1 Help me!!, #2 Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke, #10 Rock no Teigi) *1.1.2014 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.1 アイドル三十六房編（南波一海×嶺脇育夫）) (#1 Egao YES Nude (Album Mix), #6 Popcorn Love!, #8 Aki Urara, #11 Nebou desu. Date na no ni..., #17 The Matenrou Show (TYPE 0)) (Limitiert) *1.1.2014 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.2 吉田豪編) (#4 Rikaishite > Onna no Ko, #14 Lalala no Pipipi '', #19 ''Kimagure Zetsubou Arigatou) (Limitiert) *10.12.2014. Hello! Project - Petit Best 15 (#1 Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai, #2 Password is 0, #11 Shabadaba Doo~ - Michishige Sayumi, #16 Eli, Eli, Lema Sabachthani? (Kanzenban) - Morning Musume '14 x S/mileage) *16.12.2015 Hello! Project - Petit Best 16 (#5 Yuugure wa Ameagari, #6 Sukatto My Heart, #16 Triangle Alpha) *14.12.2016 Hello! Project - Petit Best 17 (#2 Utakata Saturday Night!, #11 Utakata Saturday Night! (Kawanabe Hiroshi REMIX), #14 Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa) DVDs *18.3.1999 Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 18.4.1999 *14.6.2000 Eizou The Morning Musume Best 10 *30.8.2000 Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *27.6.2001 Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *29.8.2001 GREEN LIVE *17.10.2001 Morning Musume no Musical "LOVE Century -Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai-" *31.7.2002 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" in der Saitama Super Arena *19.9.2002 Morning Musume no Musical "Morning Town" *20.11.2002 Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *4.12.2002 Eizou The Morning Musume 2 ~Single M Clips~ *25.6.2003 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *27.8.2003 Morning Musume Shuen Musical "Edokko Chushingura" *26.12.2003 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *18.2.2004 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.1 *28.5.2004 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.2 *14.7.2004 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *25.8.2004 HELP!! Acchii Chikyu wo Samasunda. *14.9.2004 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.3 *17.11.2004 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume DVD *4.12.2004 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.4 *8.12.2004 Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *24.3.2005 Eizou The Morning Musume 3 ~Single M Clips~ *5.7.2005 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *14.12.2005 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *19.7.2006 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *29.11.2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical *27.12.2006 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *4.7.2007 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *2.5.2007 Eizou The Morning Musume 4 ~Single M Clips~ *11.7.2007 Alo-Hello! 2 Morning Musume DVD *19.12.2007 DVD Eizou The Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE Zen 35 Kyoku ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ *13.2.2008 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *30.7.2008 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *3.12.2008 Cinderella the Musical *24.12.2008 Alo-Hello! 3 Morning Musume DVD *29.1.2009 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *15.7.2009 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *19.8.2009 Eizou The Morning Musume 5 ~Single M Clips~ *20.1.2010 Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *24.2.2010 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *16.6.2010 Alo-Hello! 4 Morning Musume DVD *14.7.2010 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *15.9.2010 Fashionable *23.2.2011 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *13.4.2011 Eizou The Morning Musume 6 ~Single M Clips~ *29.7.2011 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *28.9.2011 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD *21.12.2011 Morning Musume Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 *28.12.2011 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ *29.8.2012 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special *12.9.2012 Stacy's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *14.11.2012 Eizou The Morning Musume 7 ~Single M Clips~ *26.12.2012 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD *13.3.2013 Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *9.4.2013 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *27.11.2013 Gogakuyuu *26.3.2014 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *20.9.2014 Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *24.9.2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *10.12.2014 Eizou The Morning Musume 8 ~Single M Clips~ *7.1.2015 Alo-Hello! 7 Morning Musume DVD *11.2.2015 Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *02.09.2015 Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *23.03.2016 Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *10.08.2016 Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston *07.09.2016 Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ Suzuki Kanon Sotsugyou Special *05.10.2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *29.03.2017 Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *17.05.2017 Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *20.09.2017 Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *04.10.2017 Pharaoh no Haka *15.11.2017 Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong *11.04.2018 Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Kudo Haruka Sotsugyou Special *24.10.2018 Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Final Ogata Haruna Sotsugyou Special en:Morning Musume Discography